For impact energy absorption (Energy Absorption: EA) in the case where an automobile is involved in a side collision, EA members formed of a rigid urethane are attached to door trim of automobiles. As an example of methods of attaching a rigid urethane EA member to door trim, an EA member attaching method illustrated in FIGS. 7a-7d is known.
In this example of related art, an EA member 1 formed of rigid urethane or the like and clips 2 are integrated with one another. As illustrated in FIG. 7d, the clips 2 each have a cylindrical portion 3 and flanges 4, which are provided at both ends of the cylindrical portion 3. The clips 2 are provided in extending portions 1a of the EA member 1. As illustrated in FIGS. 7a, 7b, the EA member 1 is positioned on trim 5, so that columnar protrusions 6 that protrude from the trim 5 are inserted into the clips 2. The protrusions 6 are formed of a thermoplastic resin such as polyethylene or polypropylene. Next, a welding tool (not illustrated) is brought into contact with tips of the protrusions 6, so that diameters of the tips of the protrusions 6 are each enlarged so that the tips come to have a substantially disc-like shape as illustrated in FIG. 7c. Thus, flange-shaped stopper portions 6a are formed. By doing this, the EA member 1 is secured to the trim 5.
The clips 2 are set in a mold when the EA member 1 is formed by foaming, thereby being integrated with rigid urethane or the like. An example of such a technique in which clips are set in a mold when urethane is foamed is described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-131959.